


Dark and Psycho Love

by kiarafan2



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Arkain, M/M, Suitless Vader, Vader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarafan2/pseuds/kiarafan2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a roleplay on tumblr with my friend Maddie. </p><p>Vader and Arkain's nightly activities and conversations. </p><p>Star Wars (c) Disney/Lucas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Psycho Love

Deep within the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, in a chamber bedroom with a massive soft bed and a blazing fireplace, sat Lord Arkain, meditating and focusing his feelings on the dark side, breathing slowly, in and out. Soon his mind set to recite the Sith Code before bed.

 

  
"Peace is a lie, there is only passion-" He was soon cut off by a set of black robed arms snaking around his chest, pulling Arkain into an embrace. Arkain sighed, Vader had a habit of interrupting his nightly meditation. But damn it, he's so affectionate and adorable.  
  


"Lord Vader, do you mind?"  
  
  
Vader grinned and pressed his lips on Arkain's lobe. Breathing in his lovers mixed scent of tea leaves and aftershave, a fine mix to his nose.  
  


Arkain sighed again. "Vader, dearest, please."

  
  
The younger Sith only held him more, nuzzling his hair that grew after months since their takeover. "Arkain, babe, come to bed."  
  
  
"Must you do this? I need to meditate before bed." Arkain asks, but the hugging felt nice anyways as he felt himself shift and snuggle deeper. This was his favourite thing to do with Vader often, kiss, snuggle, cuddle, rough sex sometimes with friendly competitions on whose the more dominant in bed. Vader always proved to be superior in strength and speed. Not to mention, persuasion and seduction. And affection.  
  
  
Arkain shivered as Vader nibbled down his tender neck. "Aww Arkain-Bae, I need you ." He coos.

  
  
"Horny bastard." The smaller sith chuckled. It was true, Vader did have a high libido around him at night. Vader winked at him. "You love it."

  
  
This time, Arkain smirked. "No, dear, I love YOU." Their lips roughly meet with raw passion. It was like their souls desired to merge together to be whole with each other. Both sith stopped, their yellow-red eyes staring into each other for a moment if silence and breathing.  
  
  
"Vader, do you remember when we walked into that office and stabbed Sidious through his own chair?" Arkain asks, a twinkle in his terrifying eyes. Vader laughs. "Yeah. You were fully embracing your powers. Your potentials have shun through that moment."

  
  
"Then that lowlife bastard Maul was right in what he told me years ago. On that damned Force forsaken planet Mandalore," He felt Vader massage his shoulders. "Mmmm...I should have chosen the dark side sooner. Much sooner." Gods he felt so relaxed and real good. Vader's hands, even if one was more machine than flesh, worked like magic with him. Even if he scratches an itch in which Arkain cannot reach down his back. "I've never known true power before. I always hid from it, feared it, resisted it."

  
  
"Now look at you." Vader smirked, adoring his gorgeous lover. "You're a match for me, ya know. My new Angel of Death. Yeah, that what I'll call ya from now on. Sound good?"

 

He hears Arkain moan more than chuckle at his new lover pet name.

  
  
"Ohh Vader, I was so foolish all my life. Chained by the bounds of Jedi rules and protocol. You freed me, my precious Lord Vader." Moaned the older sith. Vader gave a smug grin. He knew that already but loves hearing it anyways. He loves being worshipped by his turned sith lover.  
  
  
He scoops Arkain in his arms bridal style and carried him to their bed, and as they got into the sheets, they kiss more, tongues dancing wildly, hearts beating like drums. Once again, Vader proves to be dominant even in kissing, in which Lord Arkain enjoys anyway.  
  
__  
"My sexy Arkain...." Vader mentally spoke in the Force.  
"My delicious Vader..." Arkain responds with a Force-Kiss to Vader.  
  
  
  
The two sith lords stripped each other down vigorously, eager to have their bodies twist and form, while their hands performed their touches upon one another in their sexual dance of darkness and love with the night filled with lustful words, moans, roars, screams and of course, the Grand Climax. _(No pun intended)_  
  
  
Turning to the dark side was the best thing that ever happened for these two.


End file.
